Nor Man
by eReid
Summary: The wind danced between the trees, carrying with it the screams and howls that twisted through the night... only a one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do own the average Joe copies bought in book stores though. (I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas either)**

**AN: Happy Hallows Eve everyone.**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"**Nor Man"**

The wind danced between the trees, carrying with it the screams and howls that twisted through the night, the shrieks of tormented beings crawling up ones skin. The moon shadows would disappear as soon as they came as the clouds darted in front of the lovely lunar face. Lights flashed orange or deep purple, playing tricks on the eyes and making average objects menacing. Ominous shadows preceded the creatures as they trotted up to the house.

The bell rang twice, and the door was opened by a young girl, her brown hair in a pony tail and a smile plastered across her pale face. She wore a black shirt with a single orange pumpkin on it and gray sweat pants, her only accessory being the large bowl of sweets clutched in her hands.

"You guys can pick two pieces, but that's it," she warned. The devil, goblin, and nurse nodded and stuck their little hands into the bowl, fishing around. "Happy Halloween!" She called after them, as their parents took their hands and ushered them along.

Closing the door, she set the bowl on the side table, snagging a piece of candy from it before returning to the sitting room.

"This is a cute movie," she remarked when she entered, a lone skeleton on screen singing a lament. "You know, Jack almost reminds me of you," there was a slight creaking as she settled herself back on the couch, leaning into the one next to her.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded chewing her sweet carefully before quoting a bit of one of the character's songs.

"'I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light'… and then if you listen to a lot of the rest of the song, he just sounds kinda like you, disliking what he does, etcetera." He looked at her for a moment, amused.

"Whatever you say," he said finally, settling back into the couch, holding her closer and turning back to the screen.

As the song came to a close, and the next began, the doorbell rang once more, and Bella sighed before heaving herself from the couch.

"I'll come too," the boy offered, standing lithely and strolling to the door, picking up the half full bowl. When he opened it, there was a soft gasp from the other side as a little girl stared at him, wide eyed. She had her hair in little ringlets, a white dress fit snugly around her, feather wings secured to her back and a small golden halo held up by a wire on top of her head. She stepped back as the tall bronze haired man gazed down curiously at her. The small child whirled around, shouting in a small voice, "Momma! It's a real angel! Look! Look!"

Bella came up behind the shocked man, and ducked under his arm, taking the bowl from his slackened grip.

"That's right; he is an angel isn't he?" She said, kneeling beside the girl while shooting a superior look at the still surprised boy. "Do you want some candy? You can have the rest since we're about to turn the light off." The brunette emptied the contents of the dish into the little angel's sack, and then stood, smiling down at her. "Have a very Happy Halloween."

As the girl skipped down the steps, Bella turned and nudged Edward inside, flipping the switch on the porch light as she went in. She carried the bowl to the kitchen, and turned to find the 'big angel' standing in the doorway. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and he shook his head.

"The little girl is going to grow up to be a pathological liar; she's already showing the early signs."

Looking confused, the pale girl replied, "Why, was she thinking something else?" Edward shifted. No she hadn't been. And now Bella realized this. Smirking, she said, "Or she could end up being a very honest young lady." She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are and angel." He shook his head, burying his face in her hair and not replying. Sensing no response, she continued, "You're my guardian angel, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She lifted her face and gently kissed his nose. "You didn't even need the costume, people still recognized it. Happy Halloween."


End file.
